Demigod Witches
by NightSand
Summary: Catherine Potter is not an ordinary girl. She is a witch, and a daugther of Athena. When summons come from Camp Half-Blood, she and her friends must get there as soon as they can. But what happens when they run into trouble? ONE-SHOT


**This is a one-shot that I wrote to say thank you to Catman6543 for all the reading and editing she's done - 6 chapters in 3 days! So, Catherine, here it is. I hope think its good.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Me and my friends own Catherine Potter, Kannabel Lestrange and Coral Lovegood. :D**

* * *

I looked over at my two best friends, Kannabel Lestrange and Coral Lovegood. Although we may not look it, we were definitely not normal.

We were the children of gods. Literally.

Kannabel and Coral were half-sisters, both being the daughters of Poseidon. Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy was my mother.

But that's not all that was unusual about us.

We were also witches, and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because of this, we didn't see our mortal parents very often. The only time we had at home was over Christmas, but I didn't mind. I liked going over to America and Camp Half-Blood during the summer. I wouldn't trade my busy life for any other, and I knew that Coral and Kannabel felt the same.

I tried to focus on what Professor Dumbledore was saying. Normally I quite enjoyed Defence Against the Dark Arts, but today I was restless. To be honest, I didn't take DADA too seriously. I mean, an angry earth goddess who wanted the whole human race dead? That was a bit more important than a simple boggart.

At last class finished. I gathered up my things and left the classroom, meeting Kannabel outside in the corridor. "Where's Coral?" I asked.

Kannabel indicated the classroom. "She said she wanted to ask something."

"Of course she did!" I laughed. Sometimes I wondered whether _I_ was the daughter of Athena. Coral could be very studious for Poseidon's daughter.

After 5 minutes Coral appeared in the doorway. "Sorry about that," she said. "I wanted to know if Professor had heard about drakons." she shrugged. "He asked me if I meant dragons. I said, no, _drakons._ He then told me quite frankly that there were no such things."

"Well, duh! This is England. The monsters are only in America, Rome or Greece. Geez, I thought you knew that." I said jokingly.

"Sor-ry! Just because you're a sister with The Chosen One doesn't mean you know everything." Coral replied, pretending to be cross.

"No, it's because I'm Athena's child!" I said cheekily before running off with Coral chasing me.

When we got back to the Gryffindor Common Room I ran up to our dorm and collapsed on my bed, gasping for breath. I was fit, but running up and down the staircases of Hogwarts is hard work. Kannabel and Coral did the same, and so we were all spread-eagled on our beds, our chests heaving.

Before we had quite caught our breath, I noticed a faint shimmer in the air. "Guys! We're getting an Iris message!" I quickly cast some silencing spells on my bed as my friends clambered on next to me. As the sender of the message grew clearer we all exchanged puzzled looks.

"Chiron!"Kannabel exclaimed.

"Hello Ms Potter. Coral, Kannabel." Chiron nodded to each one of us before smiling.

"What's happened? Is something wrong?" I asked. It was rare that we ever got news about our demigod lives while we at Hogwarts.

"No, nothing's wrong. Quite the opposite in fact." Chiron smiled again. It occurred to me that he seemed extremely happy about something. I hadn't seen him like this since Annabeth and Percy had fallen into Tartarus.

The thought made me sad, but even more for my friends. We had arrived at Camp Half-Blood just after Hera stole Percy for her 'exchange of leaders'. I had met Annabeth, but my best friends had never met their famous brother. The news that he had fallen into the prison pit with Annabeth had been a big blow to them.

Now, they might not ever get the chance to see Percy.

"I require your presence at camp. An extraordinary event has occurred and you must come back immediately." finished the centaur.

"But Chiron, we're half-way through term! What will the teachers think?" protested Kannabel.

"Don't worry. I've informed Professor McGonagall, and she agrees with me that you must return." I frowned slightly at that. McGonagall was the only one who knew our true identities. I wondered what it could be, that she thought we should go back. Something very special must have happened.

"We'd better pack our things then." decided Kannabel.

Chiron nodded. "I've sent three pegasi to bring you here."

I smiled. That was our normal mode of transport, because we couldn't Apparate yet, and Coral and Kannabel couldn't take a plane.

"We'll expect you in two weeks. Good luck!" The Iris message dissolved and I removed the silencing spells. Kannabel and Coral both exchanged excited grins. They couldn't wait to get back to camp. I agreed, but Chiron's last words worried me a bit.

"Why do you think he said good luck?" I asked.

Kannabel shrugged. "Does it really matter? We're going back early!"

"Well, I suppose not…." I answered doubtfully.

"Come ON guys! We need to pack!" Coral was already half done.

"OK, OK!" I grinned and started to pack as well.

* * *

The wind rushed past my face, blowing my long brown hair behind me. I let out a whoop of joy. Riding pegasi was one of the greatest ways to travel. It was even better than broomsticks. Looking to the side, I saw my friends with identical expressions on their faces.

"Isn't this great!" I yelled to them. Coral nodded in wholehearted agreement and smiled broadly, while Kannabel chose to show her reply in a steep dive. I grinned and copied her. The rush of exhilaration was so worth it.

We were nearly there when trouble struck. We'd just set up camp when I heard a sound outside. Telling my friends I was just going to scout around, I left the cave Coral had found. Finding nothing strange in the direction I had thought I had heard the sound, I decided to hunt and get some meat for our fire. After catching two rabbits I returned to our campsite.

It was empty.

Our packs were open and our belongings cover the floor. The fire was still burning, but only just. Dust had been scattered on it, extinguishing about half of it. I started putting our things back into the packs to see if anything was missing, then saw something that made my heart go cold.

Blood.

Crouching close to it, I noticed that it was red, so either Coral or Kannabel had been kidnapped by a human, or one of them was injured.

That thought decided me. I grabbed my sword; made sure I had my shield, and headed out to rescue my friends.

* * *

It wasn't too hard to find them. Whoever had taken them obviously was worried about attack, because they had left an easy trail to follow. After about 20 minutes walk I came to a clearing.

There were my friends, tied to a tree that stood alone in the centre. Coral was awake and struggling to get out of the bonds that trapped her, but Kannabel was limp, sagging against the rope. Her forehead was bleeding from a large gash that stretched from one side to the other, stopping just short of her hairline.

I looked around, furious, trying to see who had done that to my friend. I could see a large shape crouching at the fire, but I couldn't see its face. Then it stood and approached its captives. I gasped. No, it couldn't be! He was dead!

It was Polybotes.

But Percy killed him at Camp Jupiter! I thought desperately.

_But Gaea and her minions control the Doors of Death_ a voice whispered in my mind. _I'm sure she would be __**more**__ than happy to let him come back. After all, he is her son_.

It was right. And no doubt the giant would be quite happy to take revenge out on my friends. They were daughters of Poseidon, and half-sisters to Percy. I had to get them out of there.

But how could I do it? I'd need a god on my side to kill Polybotes, and if I didn't kill him then he would chase us all the way to Camp Half-Blood. It didn't look like Kannabel could manage that. As I struggled to come up with a plan, the anti-Poseidon approached my friends.

"Oh, this is too good" the giant said with a malicious smile on his face. "When I smelt half-bloods, I had no idea that I would get the siblings of Perseus Jackson." His grin grew wider as he leaned closer to Coral. "You don't want to know what I'll do to you."

Coral blanched, her face pale at the threat. Polybotes chuckled and walked away, heading out of the clearing.

My hands were clenched into fists, so tight my knuckles were turning white. How dare he threaten her! He'd pay for that.

I suddenly remembered the present I had got from my mum last Christmas. It was a small owl necklace, the animal of Athena. With it had been a note, saying that if I ever needed her, just to hold it and whisper in Ancient Greek; _Athena, I need you_. It was the best chance I had to rescue my friends.

I pulled it off, and whispered the words. The little owl grew warm in my hands, and its wide eyes blinked before becoming immobile again. Unsure if it had worked, I waited.

And waited.

After 10 minutes I decided it wasn't going to do anything. Feeling a little abandoned, I slipped it over my head again and clutching my sword tightly, I stepped into the clearing.

Coral spotted me instantly, and her eyes went wide. Glancing about, she looked for Polybotes, not wanting me to get caught as well.

"Don't worry." I assured her. "He's gone." With a quick slash of my sword I freed Coral, then Kannabel. She fell heavily against me, but did not wake. I quickly examined the gash, but relaxed as I saw it was not too bad. It was long, but not deep and had already stopped bleeding. Before I could clean it up however, I heard a low, evil laugh.

Whipping around, I saw Polybotes approaching, the glee all too evident in his face.

"So, a daughter of Athena. It was a nice attempt at rescue, but I would have expected something better. It seems that not all children inherit their parent's gifts." he smirked, enjoying having caught me. "You see, I have no wish to let you take away your friends. I have some unfinished business with them." he took a step closer to me as he talked. "Dying was a most unpleasant experience, and the person to blame is none other than their brother. I'm sure, being as clever as you should be, you understand why they must stay."

"I'm not going to let you!" I shouted back at him.

"Do you really think you can best me girl? I don't see any gods around."

I felt the air grow warm and knew. My mother was here.

"Oh? Then what am I?" Athena asked as she stepped out of the trees.

The giant gaped at her. "But…you –"

Seeing that he was distracted, I charged and buried my sword deep in his side. Polybotes looked down, surprised, before my mother finished him off with a solid smack to the head. The giant melted away until only my sword lay where he had stood.

"Catherine, I'm so proud of you."

I looked up at Athena, both embarrassed and happy at her praise. I knew she didn't give it out lightly.

"Help from camp will be arriving, so you will be safe. I will see you soon again." the goddess smiled at me, then disappeared in a flash of gold light as Coral and I averted our eyes. It occurred to me that I hadn't thought to ask why we were returning to camp.

A groan reminded me of Kannabel. Coral was already at her side, and I ran over to join her. To my relief I saw that she was conscious.

"Wakey wakey! You slept through all the excitement. How do you feel? Coral asked.

"Umm….. Fine, I guess. Just a little dizzy." she replied, blinking up at us.

"We'll get you fixed up in no time. People from camp are coming soon." I told her. She smiled and closed her eyes again.

* * *

Two days later, we arrived back at camp. Kannabel had recovered quickly after having some ambrosia and nectar from our packs. Clarisse met us at the gates and informed us that Chiron was waiting for us at the Big House. As soon as she said that the three of us raced away. We all were desperate to find out why we had been brought back so early.

"So, why did you want us?" I asked curiously. Chiron simply smiled and beckoned two people forward from where they had been standing at the back of the room.

I blinked – I hadn't noticed them before – then my face lit up as I recognised one of them. "Annabeth!" I ran forward and hugged her tightly. She responded with equal force.

After our hug I stepped back to examine the person standing beside her. He was fairly tall, with sea green eyes so much like Kannabel, and messy dark hair. My eyes went as wide as saucers as I guessed who it was.

"Is….is that –?"

Annabeth nodded, grinning. "Catherine Potter, Coral Lovegood, Kannabel Lestrange, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

Kannabel and Coral squealed with delight and smothered Percy in a hug similar to mine. I smirked at his expression – Percy was obviously wondering why two 14 year old girls were hugging him.

When they stepped back he looked uncertainly at them and said, "Umm…. Sorry, but do I know you?

Annabeth and I exchanged amused glances.

"Seaweed Brain," began my older sibling. "Meet your two sisters."

We all burst out laughing at his gobsmacked expression.

**THE END**

* * *

**Things that should be explained:**

**This story is set after Harry and his friends left Hogwarts. **

**Professor Dumbledore is Aberforth, not Albus.**

**Coral, Catherine and Kannabel are the children of James, Belatrix and whoever Luna's mum was. I'm sorry if you don't like the choices, but that's who they had to be.**

**Percy and Annabeth did fall into Tartarus, but they have come back.**

**Polybotes did die (this story is true to all the books I hope), but I needed a villain for my story. So I brought him back. **

**The war with Gaea is not over.**

**If you find any mistakes, or you think that this is slightly worse than my other stories you see how much editing Catman6543 does!**

**I hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
